my twin and enemy
by teentitansrobinandraven1977
Summary: Rukia and momo were abandoned by hisana in an orphanage wen they were born momo makes rukia's life miserable wen rukia falls in love with toshiro hitsugaya momo will do anything to take toshiro away from her even have sex with him and kill rukia


Hisana stared at baby rukia then at baby momo she was outside the orphanage she knocked she was wearing a black cloak wen a woman opened "hi what can i do for you"she said "please take rukia and momo"said hisana showing the woman the two babies "sure which is rukia"asked the woman "this is rukia"hisana pointed at the baby with purple eyes "bye"she said and left

Years past rukia began to grow beautiful that made momo very jealous of her they are both 13 rukia was a chef in the hitsugaya mansion momo worked at the hitsugaya company as toshiro hitsugaya assistant

Toshiro was walking in the hall way rukia was carrying some books wen she bumped into toshiro and the books fell on the floor "im sorry"said rukia picking up the books toshiro stared to help her "no its my fault i wasn't looking"he apologized "thank you"said rukia "what's you're name"asked toshiro looking at rukia who was picking up the books "im rukia"said rukia "wait you're momo's twin"he said "yes but momo dosent like me and her to be called twins"said rukia wen their hands touched they both blused toshiro saw rukia's eyes 'purple eyes that is beautiful'he thought rukia put her hand away then left to the house she and momo shared

At the house

rukia entered with a smile on her face momo just stared at her "what's up with you"asked momo "i saw the most handsome man in my life"said rukia with dreamy eyes momo saw the opportunity to make her sisters life miserable "what's his name"asked momo "i think is you're boss"said rukia momo's eyes widen 'no way my sister and my boss'thought momo

next day momo put on a dress that showed a lot of her breasts at work momo acted like her self but a little to sexualy around her boss toshiro called in momo wen momo came "momo i will like to invite you and you're sister rukia to dinner at the kuchiki manor he and his wife invited us to dinner"he said momo nodded then left

At the kuchiki manor hisana thought of rukia and momo she was berly 16 and byakuya was 18 they were both drunk and apparently they kissed and things got passionate she was a maid at the kuchiki manor wen she found out she was pregnant she never told byakuya or anybody about the babies wen she gave irth she left momo and rukia wen she got married to byakuya she never had tell him about rukia or momo

flashback

hisana was drinking beer wen she saw byakuya who was also drunk like hisana he looked at her then went towards her "hisana"he said hisana turned around to look at him "dance with me"he said hisana nodded they both began to dance hisana was blushing a little then felt his lips on her cheek then felt like she was dragged out of the ball room and entered byakuya's room he locked the room and kiss her hisana could smelled the alcohol on his breath "stop it i can't do it"said hisana "why not"said byakuya "im 16 and you are 18"said hisana "nobody is going to find out"said byakuya and licked her neck hisana moan at this she lied on the bed with byakuya top of her licking her breast while playing with the other hisana knew it was wrong but she loved it she knew that she was a maid and he was her master hisana's nails dough on byakuya's back byakuya began to unbuttoned her uniform and put two fingers inside of her hisana moan at this hisana whas berly a virgin so she dint knew what was happening then she felt byakuya enter her hisana moan with every new trusth then felt that his sperm enteres her 2 times minutes later byakuya was as sleep hisana stand up but her legs were a little sore she looked at her self on the mirror and saw that her hair was messy and she was a little red she put her clothes on and left

9 months later hisana was on her house the past months had bein rough she got happy sad or mad easily she was on her room wen she felt pain on her stomach and saw water pouring put of her minutes later she saw a baby coming out of her then another she started at tbe two baby's "no twins"she said looking at the baby's and put them on the on her bed and dress them put a black cloak she knew she couldn't go to the kuchiki manor and tell byakuya she had his twins he will hate her she stared at the two children in her hands "you're name is rukia"she said to the giggling baby with purple eye "and you momo"said hisana looking at the baby who was crying

end of flashback

hisana stared at the window "i will find you my babies"she whispered


End file.
